


[podfic] Second-Hand Embarrassment

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, as in Alternate Universe - the pack is together and happy, talk of and fictional depiction of Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It's not a big problem. It isn't! So Stiles might have to excuse himself occasionally when something on screen squicks him, but it's no big deal. He can handle it, okay?But then, of course, Derek just has to go and be all observant, ugh.00:22:33 :: Written byLadyDrace.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	[podfic] Second-Hand Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirdanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirdanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second-Hand Embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018884) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/tw-second-hand-embarrassment):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yDZ-ylQbOiEd-U7zGWJso5EWkr6ByD6M/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 file for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

**Context:**  
This was recorded as a gift for my dear Deirdanna. Hope you’ll like it <3

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to LadyDrace for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Stiles experiences severe second-hand embarrassment from various humiliating situations in movies and TV: a scene of a person being shoved into a locker by bullies, a prank played on someone skinny dipping, who then has their clothes stolen, a scene of a half-naked girl being heckled by several men, American Pie.  
There is talk of squicks and PTSD, bullying and therapy. Stiles feels severe anxiety to the point where he can't stay and watch and has to leave, and when questioned about it feels almost as bad.  
Please let me know if I forgot/missed anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
